


start by closing your eyes

by andheaventoo



Series: MMoM Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, POV Draco Malfoy, Sex Dream, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andheaventoo/pseuds/andheaventoo
Summary: A glimpse inside the dreams of Draco Malfoy..."Potter’s breathing was getting faster. He sunk a hand into Draco’s hair, pulled just hard enough to make the tear droplets gathered in the corners of Draco’s eyes leak free."





	start by closing your eyes

Potter rolled his hips, thrusting into Draco with slow, steady strokes, sinking just a little deeper each time he bottomed out, hitting Draco’s sweet spot and sending a pulse of pleasure through his veins, up his spine. Draco clung to Potter’s sides, nails curling into Potter’s skin, head thrown back and throat bared. His eyes were screwed shut, completely lost in the sensations of Potter inside him, of their hips moving in rhythm, of the rough huffs of Potter’s panting as he pumped in and out of Draco like it was his sole purpose. Draco had no sense of his surroundings. He couldn’t have told you where they were, how long they had been at it, or even what time of day it might be.

Potter’s hand reached down to grasp Draco’s cock, giving the base a firm squeeze before sliding up to the head, where he brushed his thumb gently back and forth across Draco’s slit. Draco felt his muscles weakening, becoming shaky with pleasure.

“Fuck, Potter,” he breathed, his voice sounding tremulous to his own ears, distant.

Potter didn’t miss a beat. He was kissing his way up Draco’s neck, nosing Draco’s head to the side to suck on the delicate, sensitive skin beneath his jaw and Draco let him, not thinking about how it was sure to leave marks he’d have to deal with tomorrow. Or later today. Whenever it was that reality would creep back in.

Potter had begun stroking Draco in earnest now, fingers gripped tight around his cock, the slide just a little rough but slicked by Draco’s pre-come, smeared between their skin. With each upward stroke, Potter gave a little twist around the head that made Draco gasp.

The pleasure was welling up inside Draco like a kind of agony. He could feel his throat tightening and a heat building behind his eyes. His belly was a constricting coil of tension, seconds away from snapping and flooding him with waves of tingling, heart-pounding pleasure.

Potter’s breathing was getting faster. He sunk a hand into Draco’s hair, pulled just hard enough to make the tear droplets gathered in the corners of Draco’s eyes leak free.

“Draco,” Potter moaned, low and breathy, almost a whine.

Draco woke up. Tears were slipping down his cheeks and his cock was throbbing. He could feel it straining against the waistband of his pajama bottoms, fully hard and leaking. He was in his four poster bed in the Slytherin dorm he shared with two other eighth years and the unlucky seventh years assigned to bunk with badly scarred war survivors who seldom slept through the night without waking up with a shout. The curtains were drawn shut around his bed, a small mercy.

Resigned, Draco muttered silencing and privacy charms under his breath, well-practiced enough at this point to perform wandlessly without a second thought. Ignoring the wetness on his cheeks and still leaking from his eyes, he slid a hand down to grip his cock tightly by the base, gasping at the jolt of sensation.

Conjuring lube to coat his fingers, he started to slide his hand up and down, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. A flush spread over his skin as he recalled the shivery burn of Potter pushing into him, barely ready but too impatient to wait any longer. He tightened his fingers around his cock, now thrusting into the firm ring of his fist while his other hand reached down to fondle his balls. He bit his lip around a moan.

Draco could feel his orgasm approaching, racing toward him like a cresting wave.

Brushing his thumb over his slit like Potter had done, bucking a little at the feeling, Draco whispered “Fuck,” though it came out a broken and wet sound.

A moment later, with a final twist of his wrist, he came, spurting over his hand and onto his pajamas with Potter’s moaned “Draco” echoing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Drarry fandom so if you like this, please come say hi on [tumblr](https://and-heaventoo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
